


With Burning Desire

by Icecat45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 2: Secret, Enthusiastic Consent, Ereri canonverse Weekend 2017, Foreplay, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: Their relationship had never been much of a secret, before or after the Titans had been defeated.That is, if it had ever been a secret at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is set in a Canonverse A/B/O dynamic AU, after the Titans are defeated. This AU diverges from canon around Chapter 72/73 of the manga.
> 
> It's also mostly smut, so mind the tags.

Ever since Eren and Levi had fallen in love, their feelings for each other had never been much of a secret. If those feelings had ever been a secret _at all_ , especially after they confessed their feelings to each other. Perhaps they _were_ a bit surprising, when one thought about it. Despite humanity’s strongest being an Alpha, and humanity’s last hope being an Omega, that they’d fallen in love could be a little surprising, to some.

Especially considering the circumstances surrounding and following their first meeting. And the fact that they’d been in the middle of a war, at the time. A war against the Titans, where either of them could have perished at any time.

Given those facts, it had seemed unlikely that they’d fall in love during such times. More likely, would have been the two of them falling in love after the war had ended. When they no longer needed to fear losing each other at any time…

Yet, despite the odds against it, Eren and Levi had fallen in love in the midst of humanity’s struggle against the Titans. Had sought comfort and love in each other’s embrace, and had given such things in equal measure. A love that had been known to others, from the day they’d confessed those precious feelings amid heartfelt words and tender kisses. From the fact that they bore each other’s scents on their skin, from that day forth, for one. And from the mating marks wrought a vivid red on each other’s throats, after they’d sealed their mating bond in the midst of the war.

But most of all, from how they _looked_ at each other. Like the sun rose and set in each other’s eyes. How they gazed at and touched each other as if they were infinitely precious to each other.

And _oh_ , how true that was.

Through the war, when they’d feared losing each other, until the day the Titans had been defeated for good. The day _they’d_ survived, and their _friends_ had survived, to see humanity freed.

And as it still was now, when the war was done, and they had their entire lives ahead of them.

Now, in the peak of summer, at the beginning of Eren’s heat. Something both Eren and Levi had prepared well for in advance, given that this certainly wasn’t the first time they’d spent a heat together. Stocking their room –once Levi’s- in the castle with more than enough food and water to last them the week. Contraceptive tea and herbal remedies, too, for neither of them were quite ready to consider starting a family.

So it was that they lay, naked, in their bed. Eren sprawled out on his back, heat burning beneath his skin. His cock hard, and aching, with slick leaking freely from his ass. His scent richer and sweeter than it would be outside his heat, and ripe with lust.

Levi, too, had been overcome by the scent of Eren’s heat, as soon as it struck. Sent him into a rut, as he’d breathed in his mate’s potent scent. Hard, and desperate to bury himself in Eren’s heat though he was, Levi couldn’t resist pressing Eren into the sheets. Kissing him passionately, yet sweetly, as he circled the fingers of his right hand around Eren’s entrance, before slipping two of them inside. Feeling how hot and slick Eren was inside, before adding a third shortly after. Thrusting slowly, and giving a small taste of what was to come.

Stroking Eren’s cock, too. Touching him exactly how he liked, while lightly teasing Eren’s foreskin with every stroke. His hand occasionally pressing against the coarse hair at the base, while he dipped his thumb down to trace over Eren’s balls.

And Eren cried out in pleasure, as he fisted his hands in the sheets, when Levi’s fingers pressed against the spot inside him that made him see stars. Thrust up into Levi’s grip, as the two exchanged yet another passionate kiss. However good this was, Eren wanted, _needed_ , more than this. Wanted Levi inside him…

“ _Ahhh_ … Levi… A-alpha… I want you, in me…” So that’s what he asked for. Gasping out the words, his green eyes clouded over with lust.

“Oh? And how do you want me?” Levi said, as he positioned himself between Eren’s spread legs. Releasing his hold on Eren’s cock, and slipping his fingers out of Eren’s body as he did so. Before wrapping his right hand around his own aching length, after trailing his fingers down the dark line of hair beneath his navel. Easing his foreskin back to expose the reddened, swollen head of his cock, before easing the skin back over the head. Waiting for Eren to answer, for Levi wanted to make this good for Eren.

For both of them. Levi always did, whenever they were together like this. And he knew, from past experience, that Eren was equally attentive whenever he took charge during sex.

Before Eren rolled over, positioning himself on his hands and knees, facing the headboard of the bed. “Like this, Levi…” Eren knew what he wanted.

Then Levi positioned the tip of his aching cock at Eren’s entrance, while wrapping his left arm around his mate’s torso. Feeling the strong, defined muscles he knew so well beneath his hand.

Dusted soft kisses over Eren’s shoulders, while affectionately nuzzling his mate’s soft skin, as well. “Hmmm… And what else would you like, love?” Whatever Eren wanted, Levi would give it gladly.

“Hard, and fast. And… I want you to, _ahhh_ … Mark me…” Eren already bore the mating marks on his skin proudly. But now, he wanted more. Wanted to feel Levi’s lips and tongue littering his neck and shoulders with yet more marks. Ones that would fade swiftly, due to his healing abilities as a Titan shifter. But that he always loved to receive, whenever Levi took him hard and fast.

Knowing, now, what Eren wished for, Levi gripped Eren’s hips, and slowly pushed inside the tight, slick heat of his mate’s body. Moaning, as he always did, at the feel of Eren around him, as Eren moaned at finally being filled exactly how he wanted.

After pulling out partway, Levi snapped his hips forward. Gripping Eren’s hips tightly, while thrusting hard and fast, exactly as Eren had told him to. Growling at the overwhelming pleasure of it, while the bedframe creaked and shook beneath them. Leaning forward, as well, to lick and suck and Eren’s neck and shoulders. Peppering his mate’s beautiful, tanned skin with dark purple marks, and the occasional imprint of his teeth. Never once breaking Eren’s skin, as he had on the day he’d given Eren his mating bite, and always watchful of his precious mate’s reactions. Whether in rut or not, Levi was always attentive to Eren’s needs. Always prepared to slow down, stop, or change whatever Eren wished him to.

To give Eren the sort of pleasure he desired, while filling his own needs at the same time.

But under Levi’s attentions, Eren only moaned, gasped, and shivered at the nearly overwhelming pleasure he felt. This… this was exactly what he’d wanted. Needed. It certainly wasn’t the first time he and Levi had had sex in such a way, in or out of his heat. Nor would it be the last, for Eren _loved_ letting Levi fuck him like this. Loved surrendering himself to his beloved’s care, and the feeling of warmth and safety that always came with it.

Of course, Eren loved it when he and Levi slowly made love, as well. Along with many other ways they’d learned each other, and made each other feel good. Perhaps during the next round of sex, Eren would be in the mood for just that.

But for now, he lost himself in the pleasure Levi gave, and gave, and gave. At the feel of Levi’s right hand wrapping once more around his heavy, dripping cock, and stroking in time with his thrusts. Thrusts that stuttered, and grew more uneven, and Eren knew Levi was close, as the bed shook under him. Under them both.

Close, as he was, from the heat beginning to curl in his balls, and at the root of his cock…

Then Eren came, with a shudder and gasp. Thick spurts of white arcing out to paint the sheets beneath him.

Levi following suit, as he thrust his hips forward one final time. Feeling his knot swell, as his balls pressed against Eren’s ass. Filling Eren with thick, heavy spurts of seed, as his hips jerked in small movements. Moaning at the incredible feel of it. Of being connected to Eren, his love, his mate, in such a way. And not for the first, or last, time.

As the bedframe gave out with a crack, and collapsed beneath them…

It was impossible for either of them _not_ to notice they’d broken the bed frame. But as they rolled onto their right sides, settling into a more comfortable position in the afterglow, it didn’t seem to matter at the moment.

Now, all that really mattered was each other. To bask in the afterglow, while waiting for Levi’s knot to go down. For now, their lust had been sated, though it would return soon enough. It always did, during Eren’s week-long heats. At the moment, though…

Levi gently nuzzled and kissed Eren’s neck and shoulders wherever he could. Focusing on the spots where he’d left marks, most of all. Gently running his left hand over Eren’s chest and stomach, before settling it over Eren’s heart.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” Levi murmured, smiling softly where he pressed a kiss to the nape of Eren’s neck.

Eren hummed, his mind still hazy with pleasure. “Amazing, love… When my heat’s over, I want to return the favor.” Knowing what that was like, while still blissed out from the feel of being knotted by his mate… Well, imagining the next time it would happen was very good, indeed.

To that, Levi could only hum in agreement, nuzzling harder into Eren’s shoulder as he did so. He always did love it when Eren took charge during sex. When Eren made love to him, and brought him to the heights of pleasure.

And no matter what they did, Levi always loved moments like this. When he and Eren lay together after sex, sated and blissful. At those times, and always, Levi felt like the luckiest person in the world. For having found such a lovely, wonderful mate that he cherished every day, in as many ways as he could.

Levi only had to feel how Eren relaxed in his arms, to know his mate felt the same way. To wake up to Eren’s lovely face every day, knowing all the ways, large and small, that Eren expressed his love. For Levi had just as many ways of expressing his devotion. Of letting Eren know, with and without words, how lucky he felt to have Eren in his life.

So it was that they lay together, falling into a companionable silence. Still remaining that way even after Levi’s knot deflated, and his softening cock slipped out of Eren, a wet rush of slick and seed following it. Both looking forward to spending the rest of the week together, albeit in a broken bed. They’d have to deal with that, once Eren’s heat ended…

Yet it couldn’t be that hard to deal with. Compared to surviving the war against the Titans, dealing with something as simple as a broken bed frame would be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing rough sex at all. So... I hope it turned out okay.


End file.
